Nanba Mew Mew
Nanba Mew Mew (Lit. Numbers Mew Mew) is a new Mew series by Necropolis. It's sort of based off my other series, Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews and Nanbaka, but different. The setting is still the prison, but it'll only be male inmates and guards and the female warden plus Cyniclons. Summary On an island located somewhere in the ocean sits a top notch prison where the inmates are the Mews. The guards are to keep and match the inmates for each building, as such guys who like to train are sent to a prison with a guard that likes to train. Cyniclons, of course, also come to the prison to try and destroy the Mews located there so that they can take over Earth when they're gone. Characters Mews * Eggunoggu Kagayaku (Lit. Eggnog Sparkle - Japanese) or No. 10 is an inmate of building 13, cell 5. Has DNA of the Binturong and goes by Mew Latte. * Plum Cheshire (English) or No. 36 is an inmate of building 13, cell 5. Has DNA of the Hainan Hare and goes by Mew Pie. * Candy Chance (British) or No. 17 is an inmate of building 13, cell 5. Has DNA of the Blue Crane and goes by Mew Floss. * Jelly Anderson (English) or No. 23 is an inmate of building 13, cell 5. Has DNA of the Zebra Shark and goes by Mew Bean. * Citrouille Nuagetomber (Lit. Pumpkin Cloudfall - French) or No. 07 is an inmate of building 4, cell 20. Has DNA of the Ruddy Pigeon and goes by Mew Bread. * Cerise L'amour (Lit. Cherry Love - French) or No. 14 is an inmate of building 4, cell 20. Has DNA of the Odaigahara Salamander and goes by Mew Tart. * Lí Wán (Lit. Pear Play - Chinese) or No. 04 is an inmate of building 5, cell 6. Has DNA of the Azores Noctule and goes by Mew Pear. * Pútáo Yóuxìértóng (Lit. Grape Gamechild - Chinese) or No. 16 is an inmate of building 5, cell 6. Has DNA of the Golden Hamster and goes by Mew Grape. * Mǎ kǎ long Cǎihóng (Lit. Macaron Rainbow - Chinese) or No. 56 is an inmate of building 5, cell 6. Has DNA of the Poor Knights Giant Weta and goes by Mew Macaron. * Waffel Musiknote (Lit. Waffle Music Note - German) or No. 83 is an inmate of building 7, cell 4. Has DNA of the Bull Trout and goes by Mew Waffle. Guards * Kamomīrutī Nadameru (Lit. Chamomile Tea Soothing - Japanese) is the warden of the prison and also the main "scientist" for the Nanba Mew Project. * Kasutera Enkeiko (Lit. Castella Round Child - Japanese) is the supervisor of building 13. Older brother of Kappukēki. * Potetochippusu Tsue (Lit. Potato Chips Cane) is one of the guards of building 13. * Gohan Baka (Lit. Rice Idiot - Japanese) is one of the guards of building 13. He has a bad sense of direction. * Mermelada Belleza (Lit. Jam Beauty - Spanish) is the supervisor of building 4. * Kyabetsu Saikoro (Lit. Cabbage Dice - Japanese) is a guard of building 4. * Xiāngjiāo Nǎozi (Lit. Banana Brains - Chinese) is the supervisor of building 5. * Jiāngguǒ Níngjié (Lit. Berry Oinking - Chinese) is the deputy supervisor of building 5. * Bòhé Yǔ (Lit. Mint Rain - Chinese) is one of the guards of building 5. Cǎoméi's twin brother and Nǎiyóu sūdǎ shuǐ younger brother. * Cǎoméi Yǔ (Lit. Strawberry Rain - Chinese) is one of the guards of building 5. Bòhé's twin brother and Nǎiyóu sūdǎ shuǐ younger brother. * Nǎiyóu sūdǎ shuǐ Yǔ (Lit. Cream Rain - Chinese) is one of the guards of building 5. The older brother of Cǎoméi and Bòhé. * Rǔlào dàngāo Máng (Lit. Cheesecake Blind - Chinese) is one of the guards of building 5. He's a junior guard. * Sakuramochi Inu (Lit. Dog - Japanese) is the supervisor of building 7. * Kappukēki Enkeiko (Lit. Cupcake Round Child - Japanese) is a guard of building 7. He's also the younger brother of Kasutera. Cyniclons * Kurumi (Lit. Walnut - Japanese) * Táozi (Lit. Peach - Chinese) * Tarte Aux Pommes (Lit. Apple Pie - French) * Caffè (Lit. Coffee - Italian) Items * Latte Horagai * Pie Trumpet * Floss Tambourine * Bean Drum * Bread Clarinet * Tart Guitar * Pear Baton * Grape Tonkori * Macaron Bawu * Waffle Mandolin Buildings Building 1 This building focuses on teaching about industry or jobs. Building 2 This building focuses on teaching about money. Building 3 This building focuses on teaching about cultures. Building 4 This building focuses on teaching about education such as learning, etiquette and manners. Citrouille Nuagetomber, Cerise L'amour, Mermelada Belleza and Kyabetsu Saikoro are in this building. Building 5 This building focuses on teaching about training. Lí Wán, Pútáo Yóuxìértóng, Mǎ kǎ long Cǎihóng, Xiāngjiāo Nǎozi, Jiāngguǒ Níngjié, Bòhé Yǔ, Cǎoméi Yǔ, Nǎiyóu sūdǎ shuǐ Yǔ and Rǔlào dàngāo Máng are in this building. Building 6 This building focuses on teaching about agriculture. Building 7 This building focuses on teaching about dreams. Waffel Musiknote, Sakuramochi Inu and Kappukēki Enkeiko are in this building. Building 8 This building focuses on teaching about art. Building 9 This building focuses on teaching about destiny and fate. Building 10 This building focuses on teaching about license. Building 11 This building focuses on teaching about space and the galaxy. Building 12 This building focuses on teaching about music and literature (novels, poems, short stories, fairy tales etc.). Building 13 This building focuses on teaching escapees, or rather to keep them from trying to escape. Eggunoggu Kagayaku, Plum Cheshire, Candy Chance, Jelly Anderson, Kasutera Enkeiko, Potetochippusu Tsue and Gohan Baka are in this building. Trivia * Similar to the new Mew Mew series, Tokyo Mew Mew Au Lait, the Mews in the series don't don a choker nor garters, so none of the Mews don any choker or garters in this series. Category:Nanba Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew